


Thank God for That Ghoul

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bunker Fic, Caring Castiel, Feelings, Gay Sex, Healing, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injured Dean, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean and Cas come back from a hunt and try to celebrate their one year anniversary in the only way the circumstances allow.





	Thank God for That Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just wanted to say that English is not my first language, so I apologize for mistakes and typos. I did my best and would love if the wrong things could be pointed so I can get better.  
> Thankss, hope you like it :)

Castiel and Dean were back in the bunker eager to hide from the really low temperatures, having just exterminated a group of ghouls.

Sam was spending a week at Jody's house for two reasons: Dean and Cas were about to complete a year of their relationship that week, and also Annie and Claire were insisting on hunting without any sort of supervision.

Being reasonable and rational, Sam sent himself there in order to try and pacify the discussions about safety and responsibility the two teenagers were involved in and also to escape from any personal celebration the couple could engage into.

“That was extremely tiring.” Castiel said, putting the bags down at the War Room table.

"I told you not to use your grace..." Dean shrugged as if he didn't care, but in fact worry was corroding him internally. "We could have took them down just fine without your _mojo_."

"I think that scratch on your neck disagrees, Dean.” the classic irritated lineament showed itself on the angel's face.

"Whatever... I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll clean the cuts and go to bed. It's too cold to be up.” Dean started walking away.

"Alright." Castiel agreed beginning the boring process of cleaning the guns and machetes they had used with a clean white cloth, and feeling slightly disgusted when the dark blood took over the whole fabric.

"Please don't come to bed too late." Dean's voice came muffled from the hallway a couple minutes later.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel was clean and heading to the laundry room. His trenchcoat was covered with rotten blood and his trousers stained with graveyard dirt. His white shirt and blazer were scraped and ripped, and Dean's clothes weren't too different. With a long sigh, he placed them in the washing machines with plenty of soap and softener.

Cas walked towards the bedroom and as he entered, he noticed Dean sitting at the edge of the bed, a first-aid box open beside him, along with the usual "after-hunt" bottle of whiskey.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, sitting by Dean’s side and immediately noticing the cuts that ripped the right extension of his ribs. "Dean! Why didn't you say you were hurt like this? You drove for hours without stopping."

"You'd want to drive, and... _Ah!_ " Dean began to explain whilst touching one of the wounds and then stopping himself with a pained groan.

"Let me handle this." Castiel hurried to touch him, but Dean held his wrist tightly in order to stop any further movement.

 

"No!" Dean said vehemently, letting go of the grip. "As I was saying, you would want to drive _and heal me_. I don't want you getting weak because of me again, Cas."

"You know I don't mind getting weak, Dean."

"Well, I mind." Dean's eyes widened, his voice and face indignant with the lack of care the angel had with himself. Not that he was any example on that matter.

"Alright then." Cas' hands rose in surrender. "I won't heal you, but at least let me clean the wounds and bandage them."

With a sigh, Dean nodded. Castiel then took the box out of the way and urged Dean to lie on his side, leaving the slits on his skin facing up.

The angel soaked a cotton ball on alcohol and gently passed it through the longer cut, freeing it from any thick dirt that could have remained after Dean's bath. Dean squirmed with the burning sensation, his jaw clenching just as much as his eyes and fists.

"You’re warm." Castiel observed, touching Dean's bare chest and neck, checking his temperature carefully. "What made these cuts? We were together the whole time!"

"I dunno." Dean answered quietly fighting groans of pain. As usual, he didn't want to look weak, though Castiel never judged him when vulnerable. "Probably at some pointed wall inside the mausoleum, or maybe when the damn ghoul threw me against that rusty gate."

"Well, I need to apply the antiseptic to prevent worse inflammation. It's going to hurt, okay?"

"Yeah just... _ugh_... do it." Dean muttered, his hands tight on the sheets, eyes closing even more.

Castiel adjusted the bottle in his right hand, and whit the other one he forced Dean's fingers to let go of the sheets and intertwine them with his own. A whimper escaped Dean's throat as the angel sprayed the extension of the wounds. His fingers turning white between Cas’.

Then the pain began to slowly dissipate. Dean could feel it being drained from his body, as if someone was taking it away.

"Cas." He called. "What are you doing?"

Castiel's eyes closed firmly and he tightened his grip on Dean's hand. With a deep inhale the angel's mouth fell open and his face twitched as if he was in severe pain.

"What...?" Dean began to stutter but stopped himself when he saw Castiel's eyes wide open, this time shining with grace in action.

When the angel exhaled, the blue glow was gone so he blinked a few times to focus his vision back on Dean.

"What did you do, Cas?" Dean asked again, worried.

"I transferred your pain to me, and healed it when it came into my system." Castiel explained quietly.

"But why? I said it wasn't necess..."

"I know." Castiel interrupted Dean and let go of his hand in order to get some bandages from the box. "Healing you would use much more grace than it takes to heal myself so I took your pain and healed it inside me, now you only have the bruises."

Dean then realized that he wasn't in fact feeling any pain, even though the cuts were exposed and open.

"You were in intense pain ... Why did you lie?" Castiel asked, applying an ointment along the cuts and covering them with the bandages, pinning them with tape. Dean's eyes met the opposite wall, obviously avoiding any contact with the cerulean orbs.

"You know you can be yourself with me, Dean. And you _are_ free to express what you really feel without any kind of fear." Cas continued, noticing Dean wouldn't say anything about that. Nodding to himself, he closed the box and placed it on the floor by the bed. “It’s been a year already. I need you to trust me and be comfortable around me, otherwise I don't think we can have any future in this relationship.”

Dean did acknowledged that Castiel had this... _power_.

Cas always made him aware of self-harming attitudes. He was always careful with words. And always helped him deal with things that seemed to be too much.

Castiel leaned down and touched the side of Dean's face, calmly caressing his cheek and trying to encourage him to look up.

"I'm done with the bandage, now rest." His lips met Dean's in a quick motion.

_Too_ quick _._

Dean held Cas' forearm, preventing him from getting up. "Stay." He pleaded, his voice flooded by urgency. "I want you with me.”

"Of course." Castiel moved to sit on the bed again, but Dean pulled him up and sticked his lips on Cas', firmly and with need.

After a few seconds, Cas gave in and immediately the kiss became more intense. His legs settled on either side of the Dean's body and while his left arm provided him support, his right one was gently holding Dean's neck.

Dean's hands quickly found the hem of Castiel's shirt, pulling it out of his body without thinking twice.

"Dean... you're still hurt." Cas whispered.

"I don't mind." Dean answered, his eyes directly focused on Castiel's.

"Well, I mind." The angel repeated Dean's earlier argument with a bold smile on his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Dean smiled quickly in return and soon began to roam his hands all over the body above his. The naked chest with soft skin. The intoxicating, blazing smell that always made Dean's stomach squirm in anticipation.

Castiel groaned weakly when Dean's hands gripped the back waistband of his pants to pull him down in a lusting motion so that their hips could touch, seeking more friction.

Their lips met again in a wet, almost sloppy kiss. Heads dancing in rhythm with tongues. The sudden heat creating a bubble around the couple, making them forget any coldness outside the door.

With an impulse of agility, Dean moved as much as he could to remove the sweatpants from Castiel legs.

"You're wearing the boxers I bought for you." Dean whispered, already breathless. "They look amazing. Too bad I'll have to take them off."

"Too bad?" Castiel asked, stepping up to take off the shorts Dean was wearing. "Are you changing your mind?" His eyebrows rose and the smug smile came back to life.

"I wouldn't dare." Dean answered, kicking the garment out of the bed and pulling the angel down into another deep kiss.

Taking advantage of their position Dean slid his hand down the side of Castiel's body, from his ribs to his thigh where he left a stimulating squeeze, then pulled the angel above his body again.

"Don't use your strength, Dean." Castiel entreated with evident concern in his eyes. "The wounds can open even more."

"Well, then we'll have to use only your strength this time." Dean replied, not ready to give up. An audacious grin took over Cas' face in that moment, and in a single deep movement he grinded his hip to Dean's, sending a series of shivers through both bodies.

"You know… it's good that I'm a fallen angel." He whispered in Dean's ear. "The irregular grace allows my senses to surface and be stimulated more easily."

As Castiel nibbled at the lobe of his ear, Dean slid his hands down his back and then into the white fabric that covered Castiel's pelvis, clenching his prominent muscles as the intensity of the delight increased.

"Cas..." he sighed.

Castiel impetuously lifted himself, and while looking into Dean's eyes with intensity he pulled out the last piece of clothing left on his body, doing the same to Dean.

As he saw Cas hovering over his body again, this time completely undressed, Dean gasped. His cells seemed to sparkle up and yearn for the touch of the perpetually soft skin. Everything about Cas was perfection. His body was liable to obsession just as his personality, which was strengthening as the days went by.

Dean lifted his upper body to reach the chapped lips he loved so much, taking them fervently against his own. His breath already heavy and uneven by the touches. Castiel held Dean's face affectionately, leaving one last kiss and then proceeding to incite his neck and torso with adoration.

Dean's hands found the angel's shoulders and his fingernails began to bury into Cas' flesh as the caresses descended toward his bare hip. Dean's skin was really sensitive due to the warm water from his recent shower, so to contain any embarrassing sounds, he bit his lower lip.

Castiel sucked on the skin at the top of Dean's left thigh, tiny purple marks blooming instantly to the beat of Dean's gasps.

Recalling previous activities, Castiel moved his lips and tongue in a stimulating way along Dean's already hard cock, stealing irrepressible groans from his throat. Dean let go of Cas' shoulders to hold the dark hair between his fingers.

"Ah, Cas... _fuck_..." He murmured, lifting his back from the bed and forgetting about the open wounds as he felt the angel's lips now completely wrapped around him.

Moving forward with the prep, Castiel took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and worked his fingers in order to keep sending intense streams of pleasure through Dean's body, causing him to throw his head back and open his lips in pure bliss.

Dean's legs involuntarily flexed while Castiel opened him up, his position making the uncomfortable process easier. His hands left the softness of the angel's hair and closed themselves on the fabric of the white pillow.

After a while, Dean noticed he was no longer feeling any touches from Cas, so he opened his eyes with curiosity only to see a pair of soulful dilated pupils just a few inches from his own eyes. “I’m _so_ sorry for being an idiot, Cas. I trust you and I don't want this to end." He found himself saying.

Cas’ answer was to nod gratefully and press their lips together again. The fierceness brought by an urgency that neither of them could control.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel positioned himself properly and let his head hang over the broad shoulder below him. As he glided inside Dean's wet heat with the most pleasurable slowness existent, Cas' back were tightly embraced by Dean's arms. His fingers squeezing as much as possible without sinking nails into the perfect skin again.

Dean's lips parted in delight as the angel bit the sensitive skin of his collarbone to stop himself from using too much force. Their moans being muffled by contentment.

It was always extraordinary... always exorbitant... always _too much_.

"Can I...?" Castiel whispered, brushing the tip of his nose and cheek through the curve of the Dean's neck, stopping to nibble at the lobe of his ear.

A cloud of heat swept past Dean's whole body as he felt Cas' skin glued to his own. Those were definitely the best sensations to ever exist.

"Please." Dean replied, struggling not to stutter. Lifting his feet from the bed, he wrapped his legs tightly around Castiel's waist, supporting them on the strong lumbar.

With a serene rhythm Cas moved against Dean's pelvis, eliciting dragged murmurs from his throat. He then raised his head trying to catch the emerald eyes but found them strongly closed.

"Open your eyes, Dean. Look at me." He exhorted quietly, taking his right hand off the sheets and running it along the Dean's right arm, undoing half of the embrace he was receiving.

As Dean's eyes opened up, Castiel felt comfort and certainty flooding his whole being. And if they weren't in such circumstance, he would probably have started a _chick-flick moment_.

Still in the compass of hips, Cas kept sliding his right hand along Dean's arm, the tips of his fingers sending notes of pleasure to Dean's nerve endings, which were responding properly in the right places of his body.

As their hands finally met, Castiel linked his fingers with Dean's, tightening the perfect clasp. Their eyes always saying the incontestable. And to complete the tangle of feelings, sensations and thoughts that was effervescing around the dyad, their lips met.

Slightly intensifying the movement of his pelvis, Castiel felt Dean's nails give in and dig into his back, the grip on his hand get stronger and the embrace of his legs stiffen.

Dean held the angel's head with his free hand, interrupting the kiss and moving to stimulate the clear skin of his neck. Cas' head once again rested on Dean's shoulder as he felt the thick lips drawing marks in his dermis between needy moans.

With his pleasure increasing considerably faster than he expected, Castiel lifted his head, preventing Dean from inciting him further. He straightened his legs through their linked bodies and slid Dean's other arm also above his head. The two pairs of hands intertwining side by side.

A long and loud groan escaped from Dean as Castiel resumed his previous rhythm, a wave of shivers closing his eyes immediately. "Oh Cas..." He moaned. The angel took advantage of Dean's susceptibility and repeated the movements, preventing the hunter from holding any groans and murmurs back.

Dean's noises incited Castiel even more, and he felt the internal huddle of heat and excitement below his abdomen.

Thrusting his hips forward one last time, Castiel pressed his whole chest against Dean's and found his lips in intense need. The kiss was soon interrupted by the speeded breaths and loud moans coming from both bodies, stars bursting inside their eyelids with the intense climax.

"Fuck…" Dean whispered against Cas' lips, and was answered with a quick peck.

"Indeed." Castiel said, chuckling and kissing him long and deep.

Panting, Dean released his fingers from Cas' and hugged his upper body, caressing the broad shoulder blades softly.

"Tomorrow it's my turn to _use strength_ since you didn't even had to touch me this time." He whispered, feeling Cas' fingers caressing his hair. "Love you, Cas. Thanks for the awesome year."

"I love you." Castiel answered, and then laughed softly against Dean's neck, kissing his skin. "But you're not doing anything until these wounds are completely healed... I suppose my strength will be all we have for at least a couple of days."

“Well, if that’s what I get when I am thrown against gates... Thank God for that ghoul. May he rot in peace.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> I'm mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr ♡


End file.
